


Odette's Heart

by the_impatient_panda



Category: Ballerina | Leap! (2016)
Genre: Cotton Candy Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_impatient_panda/pseuds/the_impatient_panda
Summary: After the movie ended, Louis was certain Odette was ready for things to be the way they once had been. But it turns out they both have a little further to go before they're truly ready to be together once more.WARNING: INCOMPLETE This story is little more than a framework with occasional skeleton dialogue thrown in. I love the idea of it, Odette becoming more involved at the Ballet an continuing to grow close to Felicia, but it's just not something I have the time or inclination to develop further right now. Enjoy!
Relationships: Louis Mérante/Odette
Kudos: 16





	Odette's Heart

Post Movie, in which Felicie continues to learn ballet and Odette is her teacher. It's mainly Marente’s attempt to win Odette’s heart. 

After that first performance, which is a roaring success, Marente goes to visit Odette in her attic rooms. She welcomes him, politely, and asks if there is something Felicie needs to work on. No. Then, is there something she needs to clean? No. Then what can she do for him?

“I...am not sure,” he admitted. “I suppose I thought I would be...received differently. After last night.”

“You mean...the kiss.”

“Yes.”

“Do you recall a young man learning to manage the ballet from a grizzled bear of a gentleman some years ago?”

“Oh, yes, I think so. I even glimpse him sometimes when I look in the mirror.”

“Yes, well, do you also recall that he kissed a certain young girl who was being groomed for the roll of prima in a year or two’s time?”

“Yes, I do.”

“And when she came looking for him later, expecting a different reception, he said-”

“Sometimes a kiss is just a kiss.” Clearing his throat. “He was a foolish boy.”

“He was also right,” she said with a pat on his cheek. “Besides, we both know there is no future for us there. Was there something else you required?”

Making a snap decision. “Yes. I have a request.”

“What is that?”

“I want you to start working with the youngest class of ballerinas, two or three times a week.”

“Madame Boucher teaches that class.”

“Yes, but she is getting on in years and is more suited to individual lessons. I have also been speaking with Monsieur Travers, our house manager, to see about renovating a few of the classrooms that have fallen into disrepair from disuse. One of which may be given over to you should you acquire any private students of your own.”

“You have great faith in my teaching skills.”

“You took Felicie and channeled her raw talent into something incredible. It is all the proof I need to know you could be an excellent teacher.”

“Thank you.” Glancing down at her dress. “I cannot teach like this, though.”

“No. I will give you an advance on a month’s salary. And I will expect you to begin next week.”

“Very well.” A quiet glow of pride.

“I know you will be a great support to us, Odette. I mean, Mistress Miliner.”

“You are too kind, Monsieur Merante.”

With a small bow, he turns and leaves. That did not go as planned, but she is right. There isn’t a future there, and he’s not sure what to do about it. 

-090-

Odette tell’s Felicie the good news, and they both get to go shopping for new clothes. It is mostly used things that Odette is planning on fixing up a bit. She’s very thrifty, after years of living on pennies, and that isn’t likely to change anytime soon. 

Felicie asks if she can call Odette ‘Mum’, and Odette agrees. Hugs and a few tears. They do start a ritual with Victor where he comes and eats dinner with them two or three times a week. Odette is a pretty good cook, and especially compared to orphanage food it's delicious. 

-090-

Merante returns home to his family, and we discover that he’s the fourth son of a minor nobleman. He still lives at the family’s city house, and is alone there most of the time. His father and mother have arrived, though, to see his latest production. His father also has a few girls he wants him to meet, nice women from the right sort of families. Because he really should start looking into settling down and starting a family. Merante reluctantly agrees, and turns in for the night.

-090-

Odette’s first class teaching younger girls. She does very well, and Mistress Boucher who came to observe is impressed. She says Odette has the right touch for this, and will happily turn the class over to her entirely. Odette wasn’t expecting to receive control so soon, but does her best to take it and run with it. Realizes it's actually three classes that run four days each week. She goes to Merante to ask what to do when she hasn’t the time to both clean and teach. He says he’s already hired her a helper, and once she has the girl trained she can stop cleaning entirely. 

“I didn’t realize I would be taking over so many classes.”

“To be honest, neither did I. I did not realize how ready Mistress Boucher was to hand over more of her responsibilities. If you feel it is too much...”

“No! No, I am...happy to teach if that is what y-...the Ballet would like me to do.”

“It is what we would like you to do. Mistress Boucher came to see me directly after your class, and she was very impressed with you. I believe the youngest students will flourish under your tutelage.”

“You are too kind, Monsieur.”

“We shall see.” Girls start filing in. “I do not mean to be rude, but-”

“No, your students are here. Thank you for your time.” She gives a slight curtsy, and walks off using her cane.

He follows her with his eyes, and some students notice. A whisper of a rumor begins to grow in the Ballet, that M. Merante has an affection for a certain teacher in the Corps.

-090-

Several weeks pass. Odette continues to teach, and when the renovations are complete gains a few private students of her own. Felicie continues to work hard, and being around Odette helps settle her just a little bit. The passion and fire are still there, but she is slowly learning control. She is getting along well with Camille and Dora and Nora. They all are training to serve in the Corps together. 

-090-

Merante is keeping an eye on them all from a distance. The rumor about him and a certain teacher gets swept under the rug when he is seen in public at dinner with a few women from the upper crust. Merante is hunting for a wife! Odette hears the rumors and lets them go. She knows they don’t have a life together, and leaves it at that.

-090-

Odette ends up taking on a few older students after parents begin to talk more to one another about her. She speaks to Merante about it, and he is fine with it. She and Felicie move out to a small apartment together, to have a little more room.

-090-

Merante comes by to see one of Odette’s private lessons (from the balcony) and watches as she demonstrates a move herself. He is captured by her beauty once again, and is taken back to years ago before the fire.

-090-

Felicie finally asks Odette about the fire, after seeing the scars by accident while Odette is bathing. She was dancing in a dress rehearsal, and there was an accident involving a falling oil lamp. Her costume caught fire, and they couldn’t extinguish the flames quickly enough. The scaring is bad enough that she doesn’t have her full range of motion, and it injured the muscle of her one leg so it cannot support the full weight of her body anymore. It was just an accident, but still...Felicie cries a little bit, and Odette tells her not to be sad. That she’s happy with what she has now, and they’ll always be together.

-090-

Merante asks Odette to stop in by one of his classes to help with a couples routine. She does so. She offers her own critiques, and sees the same thing Merante does: a lack of chemistry between the couple. So they talk through what that means, and Odette and Marente end up demonstrating a few things. At the end, Merante’s father walks in with a prospective bride. Merante gets upset that he’s interrupting his work, but the bride is a huge ballet enthusiast and actually recognizes Odette. She saw some of Odette’s performances as a prima, and can’t stop going on about them. This wins Merante over some, as he’s a rather big fan of Odette himself and his father is pleased to see that he’s pleased. He cares less about the why. He tells his son that they’re all going out to dinner, and the prospective bride asks if Odette is free to join them. Odette has a class, and cannot, but the young woman gets a promise to have tea with her soon to ask more questions about her work and teaching. 

-090-

Felicie, Camille, Dora and Nora hijinks of some kind. Also, Victor and Rudy! And Rudy teaches Camille about passing, maybe? Hmmm...

-090-

The principal male dancer is injured before a big performance, and they do not currently have an up-to-snuff backup, so Merante takes to the stage again. This is against what he agreed with his father, and his father is livid about it. Odette helps Merante get himself back into shape for the role, and runs the rehearsals while he is performing. She is quickly becoming a woman of power and influence in the ballet. The fact that the ballet enthusiast finds his performance thrilling and her parents don’t seem to mind helps cool Marente’s father down some. 

-090-

Heart to heart between Odette and Rosita (the prima) about life after ballet, because every etoila knows you can’t dance forever. It becomes too much on the body. Rosita asks if she could observe some of Odette’s classes, to see if teaching might suit her as well some day. Odette obliges.

-090-

Felicie and Odette cuteness somewhere. Odette really makes a fantastic mom and coach. 

-090-

Odette is becoming more and more relaxed around Merante because of working so closely with him, so when she realizes he’s spending a lot of time with the ballet enthusiast she’s more than a bit jealous. She stuffs it down, though, because she’s the one that closed that door.

-090-

Merante realizes that what he likes about the woman he sees is how much she likes Odette. But that’s really it. And the same actually goes for her. Before he can let her down gently, she lets him down instead. And it all works out for the best.

-090-

Merante goes to find Odette and finds Felicie instead. Tells her everything, that he wants to marry Odette and be her father and live together. Felicie has been secretly hoping for something like this for a while. Odette walks in on them hugging, and asks what the celebration is about. Merante stands up, beaming.

“Oh, just settling a few details. But now it's your turn.”

“My turn?” Putting down her basket of food, not really paying attention. They’re in one of the practice halls, and Merante strides to her, taking her hands and turning her to face him gently.

“Odette Miliner,” he said as he dropped to one knee. “Please marry me?”

“Louis,” voice sharp, face tight. “No, I-”

“Listen to me,” he overrode her gently. “I don’t care about the accident. I don’t care that we can’t have our own children. We will have each other and Felicie. That is enough for me. I thought I lost you after the accident. It was like you had given up on life. Coming back to ballet and teaching Felicie brought you back to life, to me, and I will not let go of you again. Please, Odette. Please marry me?”

She pulls him to his feet, and kisses him soundly. He picks her up and twirls her around. Laughing. Felicie squeals, and Marenta scoops her up too. 

“My girls!” he says, joyful. “The prettiest Prima and Prima to be there ever was.”

“I am not a Prima,” Odette reminds him firmly.

“You are to me,” he tells her, and kisses her again. Felicie wiggles free, giggling to herself, and sees the crowd up in the gallery. 

“Ah...”

“Felicie,” Odette breaking off the kiss for a moment.

“Yes, mum?”

“Perhaps we could keep this to ourselves for a bit-”

“It’s a bit late for that!” The choral director, several ballerinas and students and the owner chorus from the balcony.

Odette buries her face in Merante’s shoulder in embarrassment. 

“When’s the wedding?”

“Soon! Very soon.” Holding Odette all the tighter as the cheering goes on. “Now, we have a show tomorrow night! Back to practice, all of you!”

“The only reason we aren’t is we came to find you, my friend!”

“We’ll be along shortly,” Felicie promised with a grin. “I’ll make sure of it.”

And she does.

-090-

That night, Felicie finds Odette on her bed staring up at the ceiling with a small smile. 

“So,” she said teasingly. “Do you love me a little bit more than before now?”

“No,” Odette replied as she pulled her adopted daughter into a hug. “I love you more than I ever thought possible already. You’re my daughter. But I am a little more thankful you came into my life than before.”

“And you won’t forget about me with Merante to take up all of your time?”

“Please, that man eats, lives and breathes ballet. Which means you will probably spend more time with him than I will. But we would never forget you, even if that weren’t the case. You are so very important, to both of us.”

“Good.” Snuggling more into Odette’s side. 

-090-

Wedding, and happily ever after. Yay!


End file.
